Reverse
by Kithren
Summary: The stage has been changed, destiny has been rewritten. This is the story of Ellen Walker, the Fourteenth Noah and Accommodator of Crown Clown. AU but loosely follows anime. Poker Pair, Tyki/FemAllen. Re-working of "A Backwards Story"
1. Chapter 1

I don't own D. Grey - Man.

A while back I ran a poll, more people voted for me to try this, so there you go. This is a re-writing of the original story "A Backwards Story" though with some changes. This is a **test** run to see if anyone is interested in me continuing...

If this story continues then it will be a rewriting of the anime.

So important notes:

1) Allen will be a girl in this one.

2) The 14th stuff in the past never happened. (this hasn't changed from the old story)

3) Mana will be taking Mightra's place as the Thirteenth.

4) Pairing will still be Poker Pair

* * *

It was a cold and windy December night, snow falling from the dark clouded skies above. The streets of the small Britain town were empty, except for one lone young man that slowly followed the only pair of foot prints in the freshly falling snow. Among the foots prints were drops of blood, the harsh red a violent contrast to the white of the fresh blanket of snow that covered the path before him.

The young gentleman's pace was even and purposeful, his black long coat buttoned up to the highest button, collar turned up to help ward off the winds chill, his white gloved hands pushed deep within the coats pockets. The young man's straight black hair now a mess from the biting december wind.

The man's posture was hunched as he walked further and further down the poorly lit street. The young gentleman was in his early twenty's and was ruff looking in appearance, and even though the young man displayed poor pasture, he still carried himself with a grace that fit a nobleman.

A tired sigh broke the silence of the cold December night. The young man turning his dull blue eyes up from the snow covered ground. His eyes following the path of uneven foot prints and blood trail to an old run down church that stood almost forgotten to his left.

The young man's mouth curving down into a cold frown as his feet slowly took him to the rotting wood doors, one door slightly agar, the only sign besides the foot prints in the snow that told him that someone else had been here.

The trail of uneven foot print and blood that he had been following led into the old abandoned church, and if the young man listened he could hear quiet sobs drifting out from the crack in the door. Apparently the one he had been sent after and sought refuge in the churches rotting and decaying walls.

Maybe the woman hand been looking for aid from her god, seeking protection from evil on holy ground. Or maybe she had sought out this place so she could beg for some kind of forgiveness for her sins?

But then, that didn't matter. No amount of begging or praying would save her from her fate, the young woman could call out to her God all she wanted and there would never be an answer.

He had his orders, and he had delayed for to long already...

The young man carefully placed a white gloved hand upon the old rotting wood of the already slightly open door, gently he pushed it open, the old wood swinging on its rusting hinges with little effort and surprisingly little sound. He slipped in through the opening and just as gently closed the door behind him.

There was no need to have what was about to take place heard by any who might happen to pass by.

His footsteps where loud to his own ears, the young gentleman slowly made his way toward the injured young woman. The woman laying half on the ground and half on the dais at the front of the rundown church. The woman's once blue dress was wet and stained with red, the wound in her shoulder bleeding heavily to where the young man had to wonder how she had made it so far with such much blood loss.

She lay on her side in an unconvertible position, clutching at the wound at her shoulder. The young woman's skin was now a sickly pale. Her gold colored hair wet and plastered to her face from sweat, her breathing coming in pained and short breaths.

None of it had any effect on the young man as he came to a stop before the obvious dying woman. The sight of the young woman's rounded belly however made the gentleman's own stomach drop. Children where always the hardest for him to deal with, and this woman looked to be only a few months along...

The life was draining from her quickly. The young man was grateful for this at least. At this rate he wouldn't have to kill her himself, he could just stand by and watch as her life-no, as _their_ lives came to and end. The woman's terrified silver-blue eyes turned to him then, her almost blue lips pulling into a shaky smile, her body trembled and then everything seemed to drain from her.

"it's a…. demon… my punish…punishment…" she gasped out, "For wanting…wan…to see my…husband…again. I only wanted to …have…" the woman whispered horsily, her life fading from her as she forced out her last few breaths. The woman's body sagging lifeless against the cold floor of the rotting church.

The young man smiled coldly down at the body of the woman. She was dead and the Earl had nothing to worry about now. The young man didn't understand way the Earl had sent him after the woman in the first place. No one ever survived a dealing with the Maker.

It no longer mattered that an Innocence had supposedly interfered with the completion of the contract. The First could have been mistaken in what he had seen. The Earl had said that a white cloth type entity had wrapt around the woman and saved her from the Akuma that was made from the woman's husband.

The Earl had to be mistaken, because the young man couldn't sense any Innocence in the general area...

The young man sighed tiredly again and turned to leave the old decaying church. The man deciding to let the humans deal with the body, the Akuma skeleton had already crumbled since the contract wasn't completed. The young man started back up the aisle and back to the exit, the man only making it three steps before he felt it.

A cold electrifying shiver ran up his spine, the hairs on his neck raising, the feeling leaving him with a mellow simmering anger burning within his veins.

_Innocence._

There was Innocence close by.

Very close.

The muted wail came then, a soft and pathetic cry sounding from within the pews to his right. He turned unbelieving dark blue eyes in that direction. His feet taking him cautiously closer and closer to the source of the cry, and there on the cold dirty floor of the old falling down church, was a new born infant. The infant girl was still wet from birth, and so very small, the baby at most five or so pounds. Her skin was a pale, but otherwise healthy, peach and her hair a snow white.

The young man stood there stupidly for what felt like hours as the infant continued to cry and wail, the sound seemingly filled with loneliness and sadness, the sound heartbreaking.

Though the gentleman's dark blue eyes didn't miss the black left arm the infant bore, or the pulse of green that was coming from the cross on the back of her tiny clenched hand.

Innocence.

This was the Innocence that the Earl had seen.

A parasitic Innocence to be sure. The young man had never heard of a human being born with an Innocence. The man somehow knowing that it shouldn't be possible. The young man also knowing just how significant this would be to the war.

The young man forced his suddenly heavy feet closer to the crying infant and slowly crouched down. His blue eyes narrowed as the man knew what would have to come next.

He would have to kill her.

The Order didn't need anymore Exorcists and the Earl would demand it.

He brought his hand forward, it starting to glow blue with power as he prepared to do what he knew he must. The young man reaching for the still wailing baby when his hand paused, the gentleman feeling his heart ache at what he was about to do.

Children where always the hardest for him, and the young man had to force himself to take a breath to steady his hand. The man resigning himself to having to kill this poor defenseless baby...

He could taste bile in the back of his throat rise as his hand started forward again.

The infant suddenly stopped wailing, her eyes opening just slightly to look right at him, like the infant had felt his presence and turmoil. Striking silver eyes looking up at him, the silver flickered to gold for a breath of a moment and then they were once again silver.

The young man paused.

A new feeling ghosted across his mind as the infant started to wail again, the young man finding a confused frown twisting his features. His glowing hand returning to normal as he moved to unbutton his black overcoat quickly, the young man then reaching out to lift the baby from the cold ground once that was done.

The new born infant's sad wails slowly starting to lessen as the young man held the baby against his shirt covered chest. The man wrapping the infant in the loose folds of his black long coat to help keep the infant warm and keep in his body heat. "Well, what do we have here?" he asked softly. "Your an interesting little thing aren't you?"

The infant cooed as her silver eyes closed, the infant falling asleep wrapt in the warmth of the young mans coat. The man's frown growing as a gloved finger traced the pinkish-red birth mark that ran from the baby's forehead to the bottom of her left check. The top of the birth mark in the shape of a upside down star...

A pentagram.

"What is that you have there, my dear Mana-kun?" a voice asked happily from the now opened doorway. The young man, Mana, turning his eyes to the one who had spoken. The young man surprised that he hadn't heard the old doors open.

The Millennium Earl stood at the threshold with that ever present grin on his face. His golden eyes looking at him through his small round glasses curiosity. Mana slowly and carefully made his way to the large man that waited patiently at the doors. Once he reached the Earl, Mana showed the infant to his waiting eyes.

The Earl's narrowing gold eyes peered at the infant for a long moment, then his ever present grin grow wider and more sinister. "Noah?" he spoke, his tone showing his surprise and pleasure.

"Yes, and Innocence…" Mana said as if the word left a soar taste in his mouth.

"Yes, yes indeed. Truly intriguing." The Earl mumbled in thought, rubbing at his chin. Mana holding the infant back against his chest when the small baby started to whimper at the loss of his body heat. The young man frowning deeper at the Earl, waiting and dreading the order to kill the infant that he knew would come any moment. The young gentleman subconsciously holding the infant girl closer as his eyes turned to the sleeping baby in his arms.

The Earl watching this with calculating gold eyes. After a moment of silence the Earl smiled at the young man with amusement. "The new addition to our family will need a name, don't you think Mana-kun?"

Mana looking up at the Earl with surprised dark blue eyes. "We're not going to kill the Accommodator?" Mana asked carefully, the man feeling hope growing within his heart.

"No, no, there will be no need. This child is also Noah after all." the Earl spoke again, appearing lost in thought as he turned to leave. "Now, bring her along." Mana shuddering at the other man's words. He could only imagine what Road would do to the poor infant when she saw her.

Mana continued to stand where he was as he watched the Earl walk away, the man unsure if he should speak up about 'the other thing' or not. the young gentleman's eyes returning back to look at the infant before looking back to the Maker. Mana then choosing to follow the other man out into the cold after making sure the baby was protected from the December chill.

He needed to ask, Mana needed to point out the very obvious thing the Earl seemed to be forgetting. "What about the Innocence..?"

The Millennium Earl paused, the rounded man turning to look over his shoulder for a long moment, if possible his smile pulling even wider. A white flash of light in front of the Earl signaled the appearance of an Ark gate. "It's of no consequence Mana-kun. Now, lets return home." The man chuckled, before he entered the white glowing gate.

The confused young man, and the infant in his arms, following a few steps behind.

* * *

Please review, let me know if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray – Man

**Spoilers: **There will be some if you have not seen all of the anime.

**Timeline: **Four weeks after first chapter

**Pairing:** Eventual Tyki Mikk x Ellen Walker

**Warning: **None

**Original Story:** A Backwards Story

* * *

**So important notes:**

1) Allen is gender bent in this story.

2) The 14th stuff in the past never happened. (this hasn't changed from the old story)

3) Mana will be taking Mightra's place as the Thirteenth.

4) Pairing will still be Poker Pair

* * *

Noah's Ark.

The white city within Noah's Ark was a beautiful place.

Its roads were paved with white stone, the buildings just as white and pristine. The soft sent of varying types of flowers filled the fresh warm summer air. The sky a stunning blue. The blue sky clear with only a few white clouds lazily moving across its seemingly endless expanse.

At night the blue sky was the same, though the shade of color was a smooth midnight blue. The dark sky was always filled with countless specks of light, the stars flickering and twinkling over the timeless town. Noah's Ark was peaceful, never changing, always the same, day and night, even after seven thousand years.

The white town within the Ark seemingly forever trapped in time.

Though at this specific moment, the peaceful atmosphere of Noah's Ark was destroyed by a loud and nerve racking sound that seemed to continue on for miles. A new born baby's wail cutting through the once serene night, the sound having broken the late hours of any given day with its sorrow for the last four weeks.

The last few weeks having been a truly trying time for all aboard Noah's Ark.

Mana sighed in exhaustion as he walked down the stone laid roads of the Ark. In the young man's arms, wrapped up tight in a white soft blanket, was the infant that the Noah Clan had welcomed into their family four weeks ago. The small baby girl wailing softly with a very healthy set of lungs.

Little Ellen, it seemed, had a horrible case of colic.

The Noah having tried everything that he could think of to calm the crying baby, but everything he tried had the same result. Mana had tried swaddling, a pacifier, rocking, patting the little girl's back, walking...

The young gentleman had even tried pacing up and down the roads while patting the little girl's back and rocking her within his arms. His dark blue eyes were rimmed with dark bruising from lack of sleep, his once clean and proper appearance now disheveled and rough, the man looking more than just a little tired.

He had tried _everything_ he could think of, Mana had even broken down and tried some of the others suggestions, and it went without saying that none of their suggestions work.

Mana had been appointed by the Earl as the infant's caretaker, even though the young twenty three year old didn't have much experience with such young children. Mana Walker was at his wits end on what he could do to get the small baby girl to stop in her sorrow and pitiful wailing.

And aside from taking Road up on her generous offer to take a night with little Ellen, which he would never even consider taking her up on, he was out of ideas…

Mana sighed again, his heavy feet dragging him back in the direction of the tower at the center of the Ark. The man having already walked the outer rim of the Ark and had also already made a few good laps of the white town's inner roads. The man's efforts went unrewarded however, baby in his arms continuing to cry.

The Noah of Talent had been determined to do this by himself, though he supposed he could swallow his pride and ask for help just this once…

He only hoped Lulubell or Tryde wouldn't mind being woken so early in the morning, and taking the baby so he could get a few hours of rest.

A soft and comforting sound flouted down from the highest level of the center tower, the gentle melody whispering soothingly through air and filling Noah's Ark with another sound besides the soft heart wrenching cry of the infant in his arms. The young man tiredly shuffling his feet forward, the Thirteenth Noah slowly making his way closer to the white tower.

The Earl must be playing the Piano. Mana smiled tiredly, his drooping blue eyes filling with a strained hope that maybe he could ask the Earl to take the baby for a few hours. The First Apostle of Noah had been asking if Mana needed help with little Ellen. Mana had always told the Earl that he could handle it.

But after four long, long weeks of barely a few hours of sleep here and there, Mana was willing to do just about anything for a few moments of rest. Well, anything _other_ than ask Road for help, because there was no telling what the Ninth Apostle would do to the infant while he slept.

Like what crazy clothing she would dress the poor infant in…

Manna slowly stumbled his way along the road that would lead him to the tall white tower, the young gentleman opening and entering through one of the double doors at the towers base, Manna managing this after only a few failed attempts of grabbing for one of the gold door handles.

The man continuing forward, the Noah forgetting to shut the wooden door behind him in his exhaustion. The Thirteenth stifling a yawn as the exhausted man fought to get his heavy feet to climb the few long flights of stairs that would bring him to the Piano room.

The Earl was already awake, so maybe he wouldn't mind the trouble of looking after Ellen just for tonight?

The Noah of Talent finally made it to the top of the stairs, the man yawning for the fourth times since entering the tower. Mana shuffling his tired self to the slightly ajar door, and without even thinking of knocking, entered the room that held the white Piano.

The large room was bare except for the one lone white Piano that sat at the very center of the circle shaped room. The Earl sat on the stool, playing the instrument without flaw, the other man's playing didn't even pause as Mana entered the room, even though the baby in his arms wailing cut through the pleasant melody.

The Earl turned to face Mana after a few more uninterrupted key strokes. The First only slightly turning to look at the slowly approaching Thirteenth, his smile widening as he continued to play the ancient lullaby. "Need some help with the little one Mana-kun?" The Earl chuckled out in amusement, his gold eyes unable to miss the poor state of his fellow Noah.

Mana sighed and forced himself to swallow his pride, but before he could open his mouth to ask for a very much needed break, the crying suddenly stopped with only a few sorrowful trailing whimpers. Fatigued blue eyes turning to look at the bundle in his arms, Mana greeted with drooping and sleepy golden eyes instead of sad upset silver.

A weary and slightly delirious smile started tugging on the corners of Mana's mouth, the man carefully shuffled his way closer to the Piano as the smile slowly twisted his exhausted features. "It looks like Ellen is fond of the Piano..." Mana mumbled out with a little too much effort, his words lined with his grogginess.

"It seems so.~" the Earl answered as he peered at the infant in the other Noah's arms. He reached the end of the melody all too soon. The moment the music flowed to a stop the small infant started to whimper again, the sound quickly building up to a loud wail as the final notes of the lullaby faded into nothingness.

"Quite a bit it seems." The First added as his fingers once again took their places on the black keys, the song the Earl had been playing starting from the beginning.

Mana finally reached to piano, the man sitting down and leaning against the white instrument as Ellen's now golden eyes finally fluttered closed and her sad wailing faded to silence once again.

Mana's own sleep deprived eyes feeling like lead weights, his heavy eyelids fighting to close on him. The young man fighting a losing battle to stay awake. "I think we'll just sit here until Ellen's fully asleep..." Mana slurred out as his dark blue eyes drifted closed, the man in his fatigued state, forgetting why he had walked all the way to the piano room in the first place.

Mana quickly drifting off to sleep along with the infant now held gently to his chest.

"Yes, yes. ~" the Earl sang back happily as he continued to play. The lullaby's soft and relaxing notes lulling Noah's Ark back to a sweet peacefulness for the first time in weeks. "Good night Ellen-chan, good night Mana-kun. Sweet dreams. ~"

* * *

So there you go, chapter 2, sorry its so short. Please review...?

Next one will have Tyki in it. I forgot to mention that I have been thinking of changing up ages some and adding the chapters from "The Mini Allen Story's". So anyway, instead of Tyki already being an adult, I decided that he would be the correct age that he should be according to the anime and manga... Unless people want me to keep Tyki the same age wise? So basically should I keep Tyki at being age 26 for the rest of the story, or start him off younger?

Also, I have another question for you readers. The original story "A Backwards Story" had some one-sided Kanda/Ellen in it. Should I have that in this version also? Or change it up? what would you let to see?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray – Man

Spoilers: There will be some if you have not seen all of the anime.

Timeline: Six years after the first 2 chapters.

Pairing: Eventual Tyki Mikk x Ellen Walker

Warning: None

Original Story: A Backwards Story

* * *

So important notes:

1) Allen is genderbent in this story. So Allen is a girl.

2) The 14th stuff in the past never happened. (this hasn't changed from the old story)

3) Mana will be taking Mightra's place as the Thirteenth.

4) Pairing will still be Poker Pair, so Tyki/Ellen.

* * *

Her feet hung over the ledge of white marble, the young six year old girl curling her toes and lightly swinging her bare feet back and forth. Ellen's hands gripping the ledge as she sat as close to the end of the marble as she could, if she moved forward just a little (not even an inch) the six year would slip off her perch and fall. She would plummet down all eighty four stories of the tallest tower of Noah's Ark and to the white stone bellow.

The gentle breeze lightly tossing her short chin length white hair, young Ellen's silver eyes looking up from the ground that was so far bellow her, the girl's eyes raising to look out over the full expanse of her home. The young Fourteenth closing her silver eyes and taking a soft breath, the child listening to the melody that sighed into her ears on the warm breeze. Ellen feeling the beat of the lullaby thrumming beneath her hands...

The young girl wasn't afraid of falling, the Fourteenth knowing within her heart that she didn't have anything to fear.

The Fourteenth's lips twisted into a soft from when the six year old child feeling a door within the Ark open, young Ellen could hear it swing on its hinges and could feel it as three people stepped through the gate and boarded Noah's Ark. Ellen opening her curious silver eyes to look back out over the white town bellow her. So lost in trying to pinpoint which gate was being used, that the young girl didn't hear the door to the piano room open.

Ellen not hearing the even and slow footsteps approaching her precarious perch. The young girl not realizing that she was no longer alone within the piano room until a curious but conscious voice spoke up from behind her. "You shouldn't sit so close to the edge, Ellen-chan. You'll fall." The Millennium Earl's voice spoke up from behind her.

The six year old girl gasped, and turned swiftly. Ellen almost slipping from the ledge, but at the last second the white smooth marble beneath her seemed to shift just a little, allowing the white haired girl to keep her balance on its surface.

This phenomena going unnoticed by the Fourteenth, but not by the other person present. "Earl-sama!" The young Fourteenth gasped, and quickly stood and ran over to the rounded man, the child wrapping her thin arms as far around his middle as she could, Ellen giving him a welcoming hug. The girl barely not reaching his middle even when she stood on tiptoes.

The Millennium Earl chuckled and patted her head. The seven foot tall man not moving his narrowed and sharp golden eyes from the place that Ellen had just been sitting. Not until the girl took a step back and offered him a happy smile. Ellen happy that the Earl came to visit the Ark today, the man having been absent from the Ark for over three months with only short visits every few weeks. "It looks like you've grown a few inches since I last saw you Ellen-chan!" The Earl chuckled good-naturedly.

Ellen pouted at the other Noah's words, the girl feeling her pale cheeks heating. "I grew two inches..." the girl whispered, the six year old knowing that she was short and slight for her age. The young Fourteenth's right hand griping at and fiddling with the left sleeve of her long white, hand woven, soft robe. The black fingers of her left hand barely visible from the white sleeve. "Are you and father done with your 'outside business' now?" the girl asked timidly.

The Earl simply gave a lightly amused laugh, the man's golden eyes filled with mirth at the dismayed child that stood before him. The Earl lifting a finger and wagging it at her like he was going to scold her. "Two inches is better then no inches!~" The man sang in amusement as the six year old girl blushed a little darker, but nodded. "We're all done. Mana-kun just arrived-"

The Millennium Earl didn't get a chance to finish as the white haired girl gasped in excitement. "Father is back?" Ellen breathed out, her lips pulling into a wide happy smile. Her father having also been away on business for the Earl for the last two weeks, leaving Road, Tryde and Lulubell to watch over her in their absence. At least one of the three always kept her company when her father was away. Ellen giggled and ran passed the smiling Earl, only to turn back to grab her white shoes, then the child was out the still open door of the piano room without another word.

The young Fourteenth out the door and on her way down the many flights of stairs. The girl would then exit the tower and thats where she would no doubt wait for the Earl to join her, because the six year old child would realize that she didn't know which gate the Noah of Talent had used to enter the Ark.

Sure enough young Ellen stood at the entrance to the center tower looking like a lost and forlorn child. The Fourteenth turning hopeful silver eyes to the still widely smiling Earl, the First Apostle of Noah answering the child unspoken question with tickled amusement. "Gate 236, Ellen-chan.~"

Ellen smiled wider and was off again, the young girl barely taking a few moments to slip on her white shoes in the process and her hurry. Her baby blue dress brushing against her shins as she ran down the white paved street, the young girl instinctually knowing which streets to follow to reach her destination.

The young Fourteenth coming upon the last right that she would need to take to reach gate 236, her beloved father would be just around the corner and the six year old was so excited to see him! Mana had never been away from the Ark for so long and young Ellen missed him greatly. She couldn't wait to play her new song for him that she was working on since he left-

"So this is the fabled Noah's Ark?" A voice that the girl didn't recognize spoke up from around the corner. The new voice stoping the young Fourteenth from running around the street corner like she had planned. The six year old feeling an anxiousness twist her stomach into a tight knot at the realization that her father must have brought a newly awakened Noah to the Ark.

That must have been the important business that her father and the Earl had to take care of. The young girl remembering Road telling her that another Noah had recently awoken and that's why the Earl was going to be gone from the Ark for a while...

Ellen cautiously and timidly peeked around the corner of the last white building on the street she was currently on. The white haired girl first only seeing her father's back and the side of the other person that he was with, Mana Walker still wearing his black long coat.

Standing next to her father, and only a little shorter then the man, was someone that the girl didn't recognize. This new man was obviously the Noah that had just awakened, because Ellen didn't know him and he had the Noah grey skin and seven stigmata crosses on his brow. "Yes, there are over three hundred and fifty gates that are active at the moment. Than there are 'rooms'..." Her father said trailing off and turning to look in her direction.

His gold eyes looking around in wander, but then the man paused and seemed to blink in confusion, the man turning his golden eyes to also look her way.

They must have fell the presence of her Crown Clown.

The man looked to be fairly young (maybe somewhere around twenty-one to twenty-three?) and was dressed in a nice pair of black pants, a navy blue button up dress shirt, a nicely pressed black vest, and dark brown long coat that was just a little different style than her father's. The other Noah's long hair was a dark, dark blue and was tied back into a low ponytail, his long bangs that fell to his chin parted and framed his face in a well groomed style.

Her father also turning to face more fully in her direction, and once he had moved a little more, the young Fourteenth saw the third person that she had felt enter the Ark. The other man that stood behind her father was much younger than the other new gentleman. "Ah, that would be our Fourteenth." Mana said, in a pleased sounding voice. "Come over and introduce yourself Ellen." her father called her.

The young six year old felt a new wave of anxiousness surface, the child always found meeting the new members of her awakening family hard...

The young Fourteenth hesitated, Ellen remembering the last new member of the Noah Clan that she had met. The Noah of Wrath, Skin, had almost attacked her because of her Innocence. The six year old child could remember how terrifying it had been. The Earl had explained that was just the nature of Wrath, that it wouldn't happen again and that she was safe with her family, but Ellen couldn't shake her hesitance.

Crown Clown was always vibrating with unease whenever she met a newly awakened Clan member also, and that really didn't help with her own anxiousness.

"Come child, its rude to keep our new family members waiting.~" The amused voice of the Earl sang out from behind her suddenly. The child turning her wide silver eyes to meet the patient golden eyes of the Earl. The man ushering her around the corner and to the group of men waiting at the now closed Ark Gate.

Finally they came to a stop, Ellen's silver eyes glancing up from the curtain of white bangs that obscured most of her vision of the group before her. Her right pale fingers fidgeting and lightly tugging on the left sleeve of her white robe nervously.

The Millennium Earl walking around her to pat the first man that she had seen on the shoulder, "This is Sheryl Kamelot. The newly awakened Fourth. And this lad here," the Earl gesturing to the younger gentleman that Ellen hadn't really taken notice of because her father's taller frame had been blocking her view of him. Young Ellen finally looked up fully when she felt the reassuring hands of her father settle on her thin shoulders.

"Is his younger brother, Tyki Mikk. The newly awakened Third." The Maker of Akuma finished, sounding pleased. The six year old girl offering the two new members of the Clan of Noah a hesitant smile. The young Fourteenth taking note that the younger gentleman looked to only be around fifteen or sixteen.

Tyki Mikk and Sheryl Kamelot definitely looked like brothers, the family resemblance was clearly seem, but unlike his brother, Tyki's hair was a short unruly mess of loose dark purple curls. The younger man dressed in a simple button up white shirt, a dark brown pair of pants, and his black over coat had already been taken off and was hanging from his right arm, his hands in his pants pockets. His golden eyes watched her passively, the young man then offering her a friendly smile after a short moment.

Ellen quickly realizing that she was staring at the to new members of her family, the young girl blushing in shyness over her rudeness. Her hands taking a light hold of the edges of her baby blue dress and giving to two men a polite curtsy. "My name is Ellen Walker." The young Fourteenth stammered out, her father giving her right shoulder a proud pat.

"Ellen is my daughter." Mana said proudly, "She will be accompanying us as I show you around the Ark."

* * *

Yay for chapter 3! Please review...?

So. Now we have Tyki (15 yrs old) and Sheryl (23 yrs old) in the picture! Woohoo! Yes, there is still an age difference between Ellen and Tyki, though now its closer to their cannon age difference, instead of Tyki starting off at age 26...

Ok, so regarding having a one-sided pairing in this story, I think there might have been some confusion? It would be a one-sided thing, so who ever I used (Kanda or Lavi or someone else) they would show an interest in Ellen, but it would not be returned. The pairing for this story is Tyki/Ellen.

I hope that clears things up?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray – Man

Spoilers: There will be some if you have not seen all of the anime.

Timeline: Seven years after the first 2 chapters.

Pairing: _**Eventual**_ Tyki Mikk x Ellen Walker (when Ellen's older)

Warning: None

Original Story: A Backwards Story

* * *

So important notes:

1) Allen is genderbent in this story. So Allen is a girl.

2) The 14th stuff in the past never happened. (this hasn't changed from the old story)

3) Mana will be taking Mightra's place as the Thirteenth.

4) Pairing will still be Poker Pair, so Tyki/Ellen.

* * *

It was a Wednesday night, the Clan of Noah had just finished their family dinner together.

Normally, the Noah only came together for a family meal every six months. The whole of the Apostles of Noah coming together to update the others of the progression of the Clan's goals and plans. The meals served more as a meeting then as a get together for family.

Though that wasn't to say that the current awakened Noah were not close, just that none of them really felt the need to be together to feel that way. The family closeness and bonds of the Noah Clan were complicated.

Or so that was what Tyki had been told. The now sixteen year old young man understanding in a way, because even though he had only met a majority of the Clan a few times, he felt an extreme loyalty to the odd group of basic strangers.

The Noah of Pleasure sighing as the Akuma maids started to clear the table of all the families' dishes. The next part of their family dinner getting ready to begin. The Third Apostle of Noah being filled with a deep dread, because tonight was a special night for the Clan of Noah.

Tonight, was game night.

Shortly (about eight months) after Tyki's awakening, the Earl (with some prodding from Road) had decided that one night a month, all the awakened Noah would come to the Ark and have a nice family dinner together. After the meal was finished they would begin the nights 'activities'. In short, the Noah Clan's game night would begin.

The idea was that each family member would get a chance to pick a game, or activity, and every member would be required to participate. Road having argued that it would be good for more real family bonding, as all of the awakened Noah would have to attend and share something that they thought as fun.

Tyki had the feeling that this whole 'family bonding' thing had something to do with the fact that the young Fourteenth was not allowed to leave Noah's Ark. The Noah of Pleasure assuming that the seven year old must get lonely with it just being her and whoever happened to be staying aboard to keep her company.

The Third Apostle of Noah had asked the Earl about the family's Fourteenth before, and the First had simply explained that it was for her protection that she stay within the Ark, that such a new and young memory needed to be protected. The Millennium Earl explaining that since the fragile looking child had an Innocence attached to her body, it would make her easy prey for _certain individuals_ to find and do her harm.

Still, the Noah of Pleasure felt that keeping the girl a basic prisoner on the Ark a little over kill, it wasn't like any of the family would just let something happen to her, _Innocence_ or no.

But then, the child also had no Noah abilities to speak of and _would_ be a liability in a battle if it came down to it. The young Ellen Walker was a thin, meek, and frail looking child and looked more liable to burst into tears if someone even so much as raised their voice to her.

The Third also didn't understand why the wretched Innocence that had so appallingly _infected_ one of their family hadn't just been outright destroyed...

Anyway, Tyki was letting himself get side tracked.

Tonight was family game night, and so far family game night had not been going over to well.

Road having had the first turn at picking, and her game of "Nightmare Blitz" had not been as entertaining for everyone else as much as it had been for Road.

Skin's version of tag was entertaining but costly, the game requiring that they hunt and destroy Akuma, without using their Noah Abilities, for points and whoever got the most point would win.

The Earl had chosen the simple game of Go-Fish as his favorite game, and surprisingly, there hadn't been any insane twists added.

Tonight was Tyki's turn to choose the families poison. He of course chose his favorite game, which was poker. So this found all of them sitting around the dinner table, after their plates had been cleared, looking over the cards they had been dealt.

To Tyki's right was young Ellen, the seven year old girl looking confused, yet absolutely astatic, at her hand of cards. The girl seemingly just happy to have all her family present.

Sitting to her right was Mana, the girl's adoptive father. The man helping his daughter play the game by giving her whispered pointers on what to do with her hand (not to mention funneling her extra candy so she could keep playing), which Tyki pretended not to be able to hear (or see) out of niceness to a beginner.

Mana Walker had to be the best poker player at the table, next to himself of course. The Noah of Talent winning almost as many rounds as himself, and if the man hadn't been discreetly keeping his daughter afloat, then his winnings would be almost even with Tyki's.

Road was sitting next to Mana, the twelve year old giggling wickedly as she played with, and arraigned, her cards.

Skin sat next to Road, and the large man frowning at his cards to drooling at the piles of candy around the table. The Noah of Wrath would have had a larger pile if he's simply stop eating and sneaking a piece here and there.

Lulubell sat next to the Noah of Wrath, the young woman looking at her cards with a perfectly blank face, and Tyki made a mental note to keep an eye on her. Lulubell's poker face as almost as good as his and Mana's.

The Millennium Earl sat to Lulubell's right, his big grin never leaving his face as he looked over his cards. The round and large man pulling two cards out of his hand and placed them into the discard pile, as it was currently his turn, the First Apostle of Noah then drawing two more cards from the deck.

After a short few moments of thought, the Millennium Earl started off their last game for the night by anteing in five pieces of candy. Everyone else following, then the Earl placed his bet of three candies.

Tryde sat to the Earl's right, the man looking absolutely board out of his mind. The Second apparently really bad at card games, the man having lost all his candy about two games ago and was now out. One of the more frowned upon rules of game night being that no one was allowed to leave until whatever game or activity they were playing had been completely finished.

Sheryl sat between Tryde and Tyki and he seemed to be very much enjoying being in the presence of his family, much like Ellen. His older brother had always been a very social person, and very family oriented.

Although all he seemingly wanted to talk about tonight was the young woman that he had just recently met at the local market. Tricia, a young blonde haired woman that was the daughter of a widowed seamstress.

Tyki having to remind the Fourth having to take his turn, Sheryl taking only a second to glance at his cards before seemingly randomly choosing one to toss carelessly into the discard pile before drawing a replacement.

The Noah of Desire then, not even looking at his new card, tossed in five candies into the pot. "Raise." His older brother called out, before turning back to a disinterested Tryde to continue their one-sided conversation about the new 'love of his life'.

Tyki could only sigh and shake his head at his brother, the man was going to lose everything he had if he didn't start paying attention. Though, now that Sheryl had finished his turn, it meant that it was finally the Noah of Pleasures turn.

Tyki eyed his five cards thoughtfully. He held in his hand three sixes, a King of Hearts, and a Four of Spades. The young sixteen year old removed the four from his hand and proceeded to draw a new card.

The Third Apostle of Noah smirking mentally as he added the last six to his hand. The last six giving him four of a kind. The young man positive that no one at the table would be able to beat his hand.

Tyki could barely believe his luck tonight, he had the largest pile of winnings (which consisted of varying kinds of candy) and he didn't even have to cheat all that much to get it!

Nonchalantly the Third tossed in five candies, "I meet your raise," the sixteen your old said, before adding eight more into the center pile. "And raise you eight." The Noah of Pleasure not surprised when this got everyone's attention. Tyki knowing that only half his fellow Noah had enough candy to see his bet.

The Noah of Pleasure wagering that Lulubell, Road, and Skin would fold or go all in. Sheryl would carelessly meet his bet without any thought, and the Earl would most likely just fold, the First always playing it safe in all the games that they had played so far.

The only ones that Tyki wasn't sure about was Mana and Ellen. The Noah of Talent would most likely tell his daughter to fold, while he could go either way, really Tyki would just have to wait and see what the older man would do...

Mana Walker took a stealthily side glance at his daughter's cards, before giving her a slight nod. Young Ellen fidgeted with her cards nervously before timidly glancing at her father for reassurance. At her father's second encouraging nod, the skinny fragile looking child counted out thirteen candies and added then to the pile. "I meet." she whispered softly.

The Third narrowed his eyes just slightly, the young man running through the possible hands that the girl could have for the Thirteenth to encourage her to bet over half of the candies that she had left in her pile.

Mana smiled kindly at his daughter and also met Tyki's bet, "I meet your raise." the man said smoothly, meeting his frown with a half-smile then. The Noah of Talent then adding in five more candies after a seconds pause. "And raise you five."

There was a collective groan from around the table. Road kicking up her feet and slouching in her seat, her shoes bracing against the table rim. The twelve year old looking girl uncaring that she might be flashing people in the position she was in. The Noah of Dreams tossing her cards onto the table. "Well I definitely fold."

The Noah of Wrath looked absolutely crushed at the fact that he wouldn't be getting the large pile of candy sitting so temptingly at the center of the table. The large brutish man also tossing in his cards, grabbing his slim pile of candy, then standing and stomping out of the room muttering something about sweets and beating something to pieces.

Tyki glancing at the Earl, who simply watched the Noah of Wrath leave without a care that the man had left before he was supposed to. The Third shrugged and decided that it was probably for the best anyway.

Lulubell neatly laid her cards down with a sigh, before the blonde informed the family that she was also folding.

The First Apostle of Noah chuckled in amusement and proceeded to meet Mana's raise. "I will meet your raise, Mana-kun." The man declared jovially as he then added even more to the pot. "And raise you ten!~"

Tyki found despite his best effort to keep his face neutral, the young man couldn't keep his frown concealed. The Third knowing, even as his older brother proceeded to meet the Earl's bet, they all couldn't possibly have good hands. Most of them had to be bluffing.

The Noah of Pleasure carefully looked over his cards and his opponents, before deciding that there was no way, even if they had a good hand, they could beat his four of kind. Tyki meeting the First's raise without any more thought. "I meet."

Young Ellen was frowning rather confusedly at her cards, her silver eyes turning to look at her father again. Mana nodding to the girl, and the Fourteenth hesitantly counted out what she would need to meet, but finding that she was a few candies short. "Go all in Ellen." The Noah of Talent whispered to his daughter.

"Are you sure about that Mana-kun~? I have a very good hand!" The Earl sang out in question, the First continuing to smile as Sheryl seemed to finally get his head in the game and turned his golden eyes to the Noah of Talent. Mana Walker for his part only offered them a simple smile, as seven year old Ellen did as told, before sitting a little straighter in her seat.

Mana Walker following his daughter's lead and also going all in.

At the new position of the white haired girl's cards, the Noah of Pleasure could clearly see all but one of her cards. Not that the young man was purposefully looking, but Tyki felt his eyes drawn there regardless. His gold eyes narrowing in confusion at what he saw.

The young Fourteenth had literal _garbage_. As in, the child had the _worst hand_ in the _game_.

It seemed that Mana Walker was using his daughter to up the pot and bluff his way to victory. The Thirteenth was making it seem that Ellen had a great hand, and that he was so confident that she was going to win, that he had her go all in regardless of the statement the Earl had just made…

The tactic would either force Sheryl, the Earl and himself to also go all in and call, or fold. And Tyki had the feeling that even if any of them called the bluff, Mana would have a hand that could beat any at the table.

So either way, the Walker's would win the suddenly large, and growing pot.

That was when it occurred to the Third, as his eyes moved from the girl's cards to meet the sudden gaze of the girl's father, that maybe lady luck wasn't with him tonight like he had originally thought.

So now Tyki Mikk had a choice to make, either go all in and risk the off chance the Noah of Talent had a better hand, or fold even though Tyki was sure the Noah of Talent couldn't _possibly_ have a better hand then his.

Unless he was out right _cheating_.

And the man also had caught his quick glance at his daughter's cards…

Tyki's gold eyes narrowed as he met the unreadable gaze of the Thirteenth Apostle of Noah, weighting his choices. Decision made, the young man placed his cards on the table, face down, and leaned back in his chair. Tyki muttering a displeased "fold." Under his breath.

Tyki really hated losing in Poker…

Sheryl frowned, the Fourth looking over his cards in an almost tangible dismay, before sighing heavily. The man pushing in his much smaller pile, smaller than anyone else's pile who was still playing, into the pot. "Might as well…"

The Earl chuckled lightly and pushed his pile of candy into the center of the table also, "All it!" The First declared cheerily. The man a little too happy about the turn of events. "And I Call! ~"

Ellen laid her cards face up onto the table, the girl revealing her hand. Mana following and Tyki couldn't help but be thankful that he had folded, the Noah of Talent revealing four nines and the Ace of Spades.

The Earl chuckled as he laid out his cards. The First laying down the Ace, King, Queen, Jack and ten of Clubs.

A Royal Straight Flush.

Well damn, now Tyki Mikk was even gladder that he'd folded…

"I think I win! ~" The Millennium sang happily, his grin impossibly wide as he reached out to collect his winnings, seeing as nothing could beat a Royal Straight Flush-

"Not so fast Earl." Sheryl cut in, the man grinning like a fool. His brother placing his hand of cards down onto the table and spreading them out so they all could see, and Tyki couldn't believe what he was seeing, because quite frankly given the odds, it was _impossible_.

An Ace, _King_, Queen, Jack and Ten of _Hearts_.

A second Royal Straight Flush. With Hearts out ranking Clubs meant that Sheryl's hand beat the Earl's.

The Fourth Apostle of Noah chuckled a little wickedly as he collected his winnings. His brother going on about how he couldn't believe his luck, and blah blah blah. The Noah of Pleasure tuning out his _cheater_ of a brother's ramblings in favor of discreetly checking his cards.

Tyki _not_ surprised to find that his hand of five cards was suddenly only a hand of four, and that his King of Hearts now seemed to be missing.

The Third wisely deciding to keep his mouth shut and collected his deck of cards and what was left of his winnings. The young sixteen year old, and everyone else in the room saying their goodbyes and preparing to leave, and all but Sheryl grumbling over their losses.

Once his brother and he were home, Tyki planned to demand a cut of his older brother's winnings for his silence.

Smiling a little to himself, Tyki made to follow his brother out the door. The young sixteen year old happening to glance over at the youngest member of the Clan of Noah, and feeling a small amount of pity for the girl as she waved and bid everyone goodnight, changed directions.

Taking the few short steps over to the small seven year old and her father, Tyki offered the girl a handful of what was left of his winnings. The Fourteenth meekly excepting the candy (not that he really gave her much choice, because it was either she take the candy or they fall on the floor) with a stammered out and shy, "Thank you, but I can't-"

Tyki Mikk laughed and offered her a friendly smile. "Don't worry about it, you deserve it." The Noah of Pleasure assured. "You did very well for a beginner, I'll keep that in mind next time we play."

Tyki wasn't really losing anything by giving up a few pieces of candy, he was going to be getting a cut from Sheryl's winnings _anyway_, and the girl looked like she could use a friendly gesture of kindness.

Young Ellen offered him a wide and truly happy smile, nodding in eagerness. With that, Tyki exchanged goodbyes with a pleased Mana Walker and turned to leave, satisfied with how the night had gone even though he had lost.

Tyki's small gesture of kindness also had the bonus of smoothing over any ill feelings the Noah of Talent might have had regarding his slip up of looking at the girl's cards earlier. The complement also seemingly didn't hurt either.

Though, it would be a very, _very_ long time before he played poker again with this group of cheaters.

* * *

Ok, so in case someone doesn't get it, the odds for so many good hands to be in one game of poker are _**very**_ low. SO, in other words, _everyone_ cheated.

Sorry this chapter was so short... Ok, Now I'm off to finish the new chapter for "What Lies Hidden: re-written" so I can work on new chapters for either "The Joker, the Jack, and the King" or "God's Clown", then I can work on the next chapter to "Line of Sight"! I need to stop making new stories... XP

As always please review!


End file.
